Drogons: Beta Ideas
by Xyaqom
Summary: These are beta ideas and one-shots for Drogons that having nothing to do with the main story. This "Story" has ideas for my story Drogons that never got to see the light of day. If you need more information, click on this "Story" to know more.
1. Introduction

**Hello, and welcome to my story Drogons: Beta Ideas.**

 **Now you're probably wondering what's this story is about. Well, I wouldn't say it's a story, more like, ideas for my story Drogons that never got to see the light of day. As an author, I happen to have a lot of ideas for my stories. However, some of those ideas are either put on the back burner, saved for later, or to be put in the trash to never see the light of day. Now I have managed to have some of those ideas to be put in the story Drogons so far, but not until later into the story. Most of those ideas were meant to be put in earlier into the story, However, because of the way the story was heading, it was getting harder and harder for me to get those ideas into the story right to the point where I either had to save it for later or put it into the trash. I don't like having to put my ideas into the trash but sometimes, depending on how the story is running and the tone, I have no choice but to put it into the trash. If I just put my ideas into the story whenever I wanted it would just ruin the flow and the tone that the story currently has for it. That's why I often either hold it off for later or put it in the trash. Then one day, I had this little neat idea. I thought, instead of having my ideas sitting on the trash, why not have it on fanfiction for all of you guys to see, and see all of my past ideas. I hope all of you enjoy all the ideas that I've had in the past and understand why I didn't have them put into the story.**

 **Furthermore, these beta ideas will not be in order in any way, also it will not only focus on the beta ideas. I will also be adding some fun one-shots that have nothing to do for the story Drogons, but little fun facts for all of you to enjoy. I'll let you know on what's a beta idea and what's a one-shot story. Also, for all of those newcomers that have no idea what's going on and what the purpose of this story is, I highly recommend that you click out of this page and go check out my story Drogons. These One-Shots will expect you to I've read the story and will be familiar with the characters, they will not be holding your hand whatsoever. If you insist on continuing on, be warned that you will be confused on who's who and what's going on, so if you do not want to be confused, go read my story Drogons in order to get familiar with everything. I have no idea how often I will be updating this story. It could take a week or even a month, it all depends on what crazy ideas I have and if I can find any ideas for my story that couldn't make the cut.**

 **Anyways, with that in mind, let's get started.**


	2. Brad Jackel 500

**This chapter is a bit of a one-shot and a bit of a beta idea since it includes a certain character that died before the story started. That's right, Brad's original girlfriend, Hannah, is in this chapter. Now I know what you're probably thinking, "But Xyaqom, didn't Hannah die by a group of thugs?" Yes, she did, but I decided to have her in this chapter just for the heck of it. Also, Hannah was originally supposed to be alive in the story and be Brad's first girlfriend. However, because I couldn't think of anything that Hannah could do for the story and that she would be completely useless for our heroes, I decided to kill Hannah off before Scarlett would arrive at Earth. I know that sounds rather cold of me but that's the cold hearted truth. I understand that her counterpart, Haruna is said to be the most hated character in The To Love Ru series, and I didn't want Hannah, to share that title with her, so I decided to kill her before anybody give her that chance. So go ahead and think of this chapter as a little what if "Hannah Survived!"**

 **Now I hear you saying, "But Xyaqom, if Hannah is going to be alive in this chapter, but does that mean Brad would only love her and not the rest of his girls?" You know, Alvind-Rod asked me that same question. Therefore, I will give you the same answer that I gave him: I don't it would. Brad is more mature than Rito. And unlike Rito, Brad was successful in asking Hannah out. Sure, things may be difficult for the three at first, but I believe they would be able to work things out. Plus, it has been proven that when a man and a woman stay together for a long period of time, they start having feelings for each other. Which happened to Brad and Scarlet. Also, when you read this chapter, you'll know right away what it's based on.**

 **I believe that everything would run exactly the way the story ran, with or without Hannah. The only problem is she would only be just there and do nothing for plot-wise. Plus I believe Hannah's death is a good driving force for Brad, it motivates him of what he needs to do.**

 **Also, I know that you guys already know this, but this chapter has nothing to do with the official story of Drogons. It's simply a little what if scenario and a little fun chapter that Alvind-Rod and I made up. As of when the story takes place, it takes place after Arc six, but before Arc seven.**

 **And lastly, after reading this chapter, go check out Alvind-Rod's stories. He helped me put this chapter together and I feel that giving him a shout-out is the least that I can do for his efforts, so go check him out after you are done reading this chapter.**

 **Anyways, with that said, let's get this chapter started.**

* * *

 **Brad Jackel 500:**

It was late at night at the Jackel house, and Ashley is seen making her way to Scarlet's room. When she entered Scarlet's room, she noticed that she was wearing an orange spaghetti tank-top that doesn't even cover her stomach and a pair of pink underwear, and because of her bubble shaped butt, the upper half of her butt was exposed. Scarlet was not wearing a bra under her tank top, so you can literally see the shape of her breasts. Other than her small tank-top and pink panties, she was wearing nothing else, she was bare legged, armed and feet. She also seemed to be working on something.

Ashley: Scarlet, dinner is ready.

Scarlet: Coming (Walks over and her breasts bounced a little)

Ashley: What was that that you were working on?

Scarlet: Oh, just a little project.

* * *

The next day, everyone was at Vincent College, Hannah is seen carrying a big pile of books, in the hallway, unable to see where she was going. Brad and Kyle are seen talking in the hallway. Soon, Brad sees Hannah and runs over to her to help her with the books.

Brad: (Runs to Hannah) Here Hannah, let me help you! (Takes some of the books from Hannah so that she can see)

Hannah: Thanks, Brad.

Brad: What's with all these books?

Hannah: They are for Science class (Walks at her boyfriend's side and shows warm smile)

Scarlet: (Walks over to Brad and Hannah while carrying some sort of kitten) Hey Brad, hey Hannah.

Hannah: Hi Scarlet... What is that? (Looks down at the kitten)

Scarlet: (Looks at the kitten) Oh this, I call it, Nyhn The Copy Cat. It's a device that Rosaira asked me to make. She wanted me to create it so that she can copy all of her medical supplies. That way, she will never run out and never have to order any. Best way to save money, because we all know that medical supplies are expensive.

Kyle: Why did you make it as a cat though?

Hannah: I was just about to ask that.

Scarlet: Its cuter this way, don't you agree?

Brad turns to sees the kitten and trips forward and lands in front of Scarlet, making him pull her shirt over her breasts and landing face first onto her bare breasts. This also makes his hand grab the kitten's tail. The kitten screams and shocks Brad. After Brad fell down, the kitten ran off.

Brad: Damn that's hurts... I'm very sorry, Scarlet (Bows his head down)

Scarlet: It's okay Brad. (Puts her shirt down to cover her breasts)

Kyle: What just happened?!

Brad: I don't know.

Scarlet: That's odd. When Nyhn shocked you, it should've created a clone out of you. But since we do not see another Brad, maybe it still needs some work.

Brad: True to that. (Walks back to Hannah) Are you okay, Hannah?

Hannah: Yeah, I'm okay,

Just then, Brad sneezed, and a naked Brad appeared, and the two fell on Hannah. The original Brad ended up pulling Hannah's shirt, and bra over her 34 C sized breasts and belly and grabbed her breasts. The naked Brad undid Hannah's skirt, pulled down her light blue panties to reveal her unshaved pussy and fell face first onto it, all this before they landed on the ground. The naked Brad had his nose to land on Hannah's brown pubic hair and began licking her pussy. He then used his thumbs to open her pussy wide open and began to lick her insides, making Hannah moan and her pink nipples to get hard. The original Brad started to play with Hannah's hard nipples, making Hannah to moan even more and to get wet.

Hannah: Brad... I... (Lets out a moan) (The naked Brad continued to lick Hannah's pussy, not wanting to stop the taste, soon, Hannah was starting to reach her limit) I... I... IM CUMMING!

The naked Brad stops and looks at the insides of Hannah's pussy, and soon she came all over the naked Brad's face. The two Brad then get up.

Brad & The Naked Brad: I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself (The clone Brad said the same thing and turns their heads to sees each other)

Clone Brad: This is bad, right?

Brad: Yep.

Scarlet: Holy crap, it did work after all!

Hannah: (Catching her breath) But... who is... the real Brad?

Scarlet: Obviously, the Brad who is wearing clothes, the naked Brad is the clone.

Brad: Is there any way to undo this?

Scarlet: Yes, there is. If you manage to squeeze Nyhn's tail, the copy effect will reset.

Brad: I understand (Clone Brad follows Original Brad about to grab Nyhn's tail)

Brad and the clone Brad runs after the kitten. When the kitten saw the two Brad coming after it, it ran away.

Brad: Oh come on.

Scarlet: It's scared of you because of what happened before.

Clone Brad: Oh great, this is bad.

Just then, the clone Brad sneezed, and two more naked Brads suddenly appear. The two clones look at the original and the other clone.

Brad: This is going to get worse.

Clone Brad #3: We need to find it.

Clone Brad #4: Agreed

Everyone split up to try to find the cat. And soon, the Brad clones sees Jewlea was playing around with the same kitten he was looking for.

Clone Brad #5: Jewlea!

Jewela: (Looks over and sees an army of naked Brads running towards her) BRAD?! (The kitten runs away)

Before any of the Brads could say anything, one of the clones sneezed and four more naked Brads suddenly appeared, and they crashed landed at Jewela. When the Brad clones crashed on Jewela, They managed to strip her out of all of her clothes, including her shoes and socks. Her clothes flew away two hundred feet away from Jewela. They managed to have Jewela in the Dragon oral sex position, one of the Brad clones inclines his head forward, places his head on her silver pubic hair and starts licking her pussy while the other Brad clones were feeling her breasts and feeling her feet. Clone Brad begins licking her pussy because it was soft and warm. He then opened up pussy and began to lick her insides, making Jewela moan like crazy and get super wet.

Jewela: (Moans) So... (Moans) Many... (Moans) Brads! (Moans)

Clone Brad keeps licking her pussy, and the others are playing her breasts. Clone Brad loved the taste of Jewela's pussy, it tasted like honey. He then began to lick her pussy faster and rub her clit.

Jewlea moans loudly and came all over his face. However, the clone Brads weren't done. One of the clone Brads began rubbing his hard dick on Jewela's libs, and the clone Brad that licked Jewela's pussy began rubbing her pussy with his dick. He put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then First, he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Jewela was going crazy. Jewela moans loudly as she couldn't believe she was having sex with clones of Brad. Soon, the clone Brad that licked Jewela's pussy shoved his dick inside of her, making Jewela let out a loud moan and the other clone Brad to have his dick enter Jewela's mouth when she tasted his dick, she started sucking on it. Jewela was sucking Brad's dick, and she wanted more from the Clone Brad's dick inside of her pussy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scarlet is seen trying to find the kitten.

Scarlet: No luck. (Just then, she sees the cat coming out of the corner) Found you!

Scarlet was about to get the cat, but before she had the change, she heard Brad calling her name.

Brad: Scarlet!

Scarlet: (Scarlet turned her head and saw an army of naked Brads running towards her) No, Brad, stop!

However, it was too late. Before any of the Brads could do anything, one of the clones sneezed, and eight more naked Brads appeared, and they all crashed into Scarlet. The army of naked Brads soon crashed on Scarlet. They managed to strip her out of all of her clothes, including her shoes and socks. Scarlet's clothes, shoes, and socks ended up flying up to space. Scarlet was lying on the ground with her legs wide open, thanks to the two clone Brads that were forcing her to open her legs. One Clone Brad was sitting down underneath Scarlet feeling her breast. Two clone Brads were sucking on her hard pink nipples, another two clone Brads were kissing and licking all over Scarlet bare soft and smooth feet. Another two clone Brads was kissing her soft, smooth underarms, another two clone Brads was kissing and licking both sides of Scarlet's neck was feeling Scarlet's soft, smooth belly, another Brad was licking Scarlet's bellybutton, and another clone Brad placed his nose on Scarlet's red pubic hair and began to lick her pussy. All the clone Brads all loved the taste and feel of Scarlet's body and were unable to stop kissing, feeling and licking her body. All this pleasure was too much for Scarlet to handle, and was moaning like there was no tomorrow.

Scarlet: (Moans) Brad... (Moans) Please... (Moans) Stop! (Moans)

But the Brad clones did not stop. Instead, they increased the amount of pleasure by tenfold.

Scarlet: (Moans) Brad... (Moans) I'm... (Moans) IM CUMMING! (Lets out a loud moan)

Scarlet ends up spraying her juices all over the clone Brad's face. However, the clone Brads weren't done. One of the clone Brads began rubbing his hard dick on Scarlet's libs, and the clone Brad that licked Scarlet's pussy began rubbing her pussy with his dick. He put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then First, he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Scarlet was going crazy. Scarlet moans loudly as she couldn't believe she was having sex with clones of Brad. Soon, the clone Brad that licked Scarlet's pussy shoved his dick inside of her, making Scarlet let out a loud moan and the other clone Brad to have his dick enter Scarlet's mouth when she tasted his dick, she started sucking on it. Scarlet was sucking Brad's dick, and she wanted more from the Clone Brad's dick inside of her pussy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurumi and Shelley were petting Nyhn.

Shelley: I wonder where this cat came from.

Kurumi: I don't know... But it's cute.

Just then, they see an army of naked Brads running towards them.

Brad: Kurumi, don't let that cat go!

Kurumi: Brad?!

Shelley: WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT'S WITH ALL THOSE BRADS! AND WHY ARE THEY NAKED?!

Before any of the Brad clones could answer, one of the clones sneezed and a dozen more Brad appeared and crashed onto Shelley and Kurumi. They managed to strip them out of all of their clothes, including their shoes and socks. Shelley and Kurumi's clothes, shoes, and socks ended up flying up to space. Shelley and Kurumi were lying on the ground with their legs wide open, thanks to the two clone Brads that were forcing them to open their legs. One Clone Brad was sitting down underneath Shelley and Kurumi feeling their breast. Two clone Brads were sucking on their hard pink nipples, another two clone Brads were kissing and licking all over Shelley and Kurumi bare soft and smooth feet. Another two clone Brads was kissing their soft, smooth underarms, another two clone Brads was kissing and licking both sides of Shelley and Kurumi's neck was feeling Shelley and Kurumi's soft, smooth bellies. Another Brad was licking Shelley and Kurumi's bellybutton, and another clone Brad placed his nose on Shelley and Kurumi's red pubic hair and began to lick their pussy. All the clone Brads all loved the taste and feel of Shelley and Kurumi's body and were unable to stop kissing, feeling and licking their body. All this pleasure was too much for Shelley and Kurumi to handle, and was moaning like there was no tomorrow.

Kurumi: (Moans) This feels so good! (Moans)

Shelley: (Moans) No... (Moans) Let... (Moans) Me... (Moans) Go! (Moans)

But the Brad clones did not stop. Instead, they increased the amount of pleasure by tenfold. Kurumi and Shelley moan loudly as the pleasure was amazing to them. Shelley and Kurumi end up spraying their juices all over the clone Brads face. However, the clone Brads weren't done. The clone Brads began rubbing their hard dicks on Shelley and Kurumi's libs, and the clone Brads that licked Shelley and Kurumi's pussy began rubbing their pussy with their dicks. They put it their headpiece fully in their pussy. Then he took it out. Then they put their dicks in halfway, then pulled it out, then they started rubbing their pussy against their headpiece, then they put it their headpiece fully in their pussy, then they took it out. At this point, Shelley and Kurumi were going crazy. One of the clone Brad then shoved his dick inside Shelley's pussy, making her lose her virginity. When Shelley felt her hymen break, she let out a loud moan, but as soon as she moans, a clone Brad shoved his dick inside Shelley's mouth and began thrusting his hips, making Shelley suck on his dick while the other Brad clone began thrusting his dick in and out of Shelley's pussy. As for Kurumi, the clone Brad that licked Kurumi's pussy shoved his dick inside of her, making Kurumi let out a loud moan and the other clone Brad to have his dick enter Kurumi's mouth when she tasted his dick, she started sucking on it. Kurumi was sucking Brad's dick, and she wanted more from the Clone Brad's dick inside of her pussy.

Shelley: (Thinking) This is bad, but it feels too good!

* * *

Meanwhile, Hannah is seen trying to look for the lost kitten, that is until she bumps into Katherine.

Katherine: Oh, hey Hannah.

Hannah: Hey Katherine, any luck?

Katherine: No, not yet.

Hannah looks in the other direction to find the kitten, and soon enough, she sees the kitten exiting a classroom.

Hannah: Hey, there it is.

However, before Hannah could go running after it, she sees an army of naked Brad clones running to Hannah and Katherine's direction.

Hannah: (Hannah turned her head and saw an army of naked Brads running towards her) No, Brad, stop!

However, it was too late. Before any of the Brads could do anything, one of the clones sneezed, and a dozen more naked Brads appeared, and they all crashed into Hannah and Katherine. They managed to strip them out of all of her clothes, including her shoes and socks. Hannah's clothes, shoes, and socks ended up flying up two hundred feet away from her. Hannah was lying on the ground with her legs wide open, thanks to the two clone Brads that were forcing her to open her legs. One Clone Brad was sitting down underneath Hannah feeling her breast. Two clone Brads were sucking on her hard pink nipples, another two clone Brads were kissing and licking all over Hannah bare soft and smooth feet. Another two clone Brads was kissing her soft, smooth underarms, another two clone Brads was kissing and licking both sides of Hannah's neck was feeling Hannah's soft, smooth belly, another Brad was licking Hannah's bellybutton, and another clone Brad placed his nose on Hannah's red pubic hair and began to lick her pussy. All the clone Brads all loved the taste and feel of Hannah's body and were unable to stop kissing, feeling and licking her body. All this pleasure was too much for Hannah to handle, and was moaning like there was no tomorrow.

Hannah: (Moans) Brad... (Moans) Please... (Moans) Stop! (Moans)

But the Brad clones did not stop. Instead, they increased the amount of pleasure by tenfold.

Hannah: (Moans) Brad... (Moans) I'm... (Moans) IM CUMMING! (Lets out a loud moan)

Hannah ends up spraying her juices all over the clone Brad's face. However, the clone Brads weren't done. One of the clone Brads began rubbing his hard dick on Hannah's libs, and the clone Brad that licked Hannah's pussy began rubbing her pussy with his dick. He put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then First, he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Hannah was going crazy. Hannah moans loudly as she couldn't believe she was having sex with clones of Brad. Soon, the clone Brad that licked Hannah's pussy shoved his dick inside of her, making Hannah let out a loud moan and the other clone Brad to have his dick enter Hannah's mouth. When she tasted his dick, she started sucking on it. Hannah was sucking Brad's dick, and she wanted more from the Clone Brad's dick inside of her pussy.

As for Katherine, she was naked and was on top of a Brad clone, sucking on her hard pink nipples while in the doggy style position, and another Brad clone was licking her anus while also fingering her pussy.

Katherine: (Moans) I... (Moans) Can't... (Moans) Handle... (Moans) All... (Moans) Of...(Moans) You! (Moans)

The Brad clones continue to lick Katherine's nipples and anus some more, giving her more pleasure than she can handle. Soon, the Brad clone that was underneath Katherine managed to shove his dick inside her pussy, and the Brad clone that was licking her anus shoved his dick into her anus, all at the same time. This made Katherine let out a loud moan. While Katherine moaned, one of the Brad clones placed his dick inside Katherine's mouth. When she tasted his dick, she started sucking on it.

* * *

All hell has broken loose in Vincent College. Well, depends how you look at it. For Brad's girlfriends, this was like heaven, but for any girl, it felt like Hell. Of all the girls that would bump into the Brad clones, they would end up having their clothes stripped out of them, have their pussies licked, and have sex while also giving a blowjob. All of the Brad clones would either cum in or on the girls after they reached their limits.

Seeing that things weren't getting done, it was now up to Kyle to find Nyhn The Copy Cat, before any of his girlfriends fall victim to the Brad Clones.

Kyle: This is crazy! Everywhere I look, every girl has fallen victim to the Brad clones. I better find this cat soon, or else my girlfriends will fall victim too! (Soon, he finds the cat) There you are! (The kitten gets scared and runs away from Kyle) Not so fast! (Kyle quickly used his super speed to catch up to the cat and grabbed it) Gotchya! You've caused enough trouble for today, my furry little friend. Now, time to stop the clones from multiplying. From what Scarlet told me, I have to gently pull its tail, or else it will make clones out of me too!

Kyle gently pulls the cat's tail, and the multiplying of the Brad clones comes to an end. The Brad clones realize this after one of them sneezes, and no more Brad clones appear.

Brad Clone #58: Hey, we didn't multiply.

Brad Clone #125: Someone must've found the cat.

Brad: It must've been Kyle! Thank you, Kyle!

* * *

Later, everyone is seen back at the Jackel House. Ashley is seen petting the cat.

Ashley: I see, so thanks to Kyle, the multiplying of the clones finally stopped.

Brad: Yes that's right.

Scarlet: Yeah, and it's a good thing he did. I didn't know what would happen if he didn't find it.

Jewela: I feared that the world would end as we knew it.

Kurumi: Indeed, if Kyle didn't find the cat when he did, the whole planet would be filled with Brads.

Ashley: Well, I'm glad that the situation has been taken care of, but I can't help but ask. (She then looks at the one-hundred Brad clones, who were all wearing rags to cover up their private parts) What are we going to do with all of these Brad clones?

Scarlet: Ah~~~! The cloning process should be gone by tonight or so. Um, the morning at the latest.

We then see that outside the Jackel house, another four-hundred Brad clothes are seen surrounding the house, even on top of the roof. They were even circling the houses beside the Jackel House. Xyaqom, who was flying past the Jackel house couldn't believe the number of Brads that he was seeing.

Xyaqom: I think I need a vacation.

 **The End.**


	3. Steqos & Scarlet

**So how this story came to be is rather interesting. A few days ago, Alvind-Rod and I decided to have some fun by having a what-if moment, and by seeing this one-shot that lays before you, you probably know what it's all about. At first, I wasn't going to post this what-if scenario, but after doing some thinking, I decided to post it, knowing it would be too good to pass up. Also, after you are done reading this one-shot, go check Alvind-Rod out. If it weren't for him that gave me this idea, this what if one shot would not exist, so go check out his stories after you are done reading this one shot. Anyways, with that in mind, let's get on with this sexy what if one shot.**

* * *

 **Steqos & Scarlet:**

Far away in space, in a far away planet, there lived a race of aliens called Drogons. (Not Dragons, Drogons) The Drogons are a race of people that have dragon-like abilities. They are completely immune to fire and can breathe and control the fire at their will, and grow dragon wings from their back and use them to fly, and have dragon tails attached to their lower back, so please keep that in mind. Planet Drogon looks just like planet Earth. However, the sky is light red instead of light blue. And the one man that rules them all is King Azssum Maelstrom.

King Azssum is known to be the strongest man in the Drogon Race. King Azssum is married and has only one child, and she happens to be a girl. His daughter is Scarlet Maelstrom. Ever since she became of age, he father has been pushing her into marriage. He even set up five candidates that could marry Scarlet. However, there is just one small problem with this, and Scarlet HATES all the candidates. Why? Because all of them are perverts, none of them are even decent, they take a look at her breasts, and they even talk about how they are going to rub their faces on her breasts once they marry her. So you can imagine why Scarlet isn't looking forward into the marriage. It also doesn't help that her father keeps on pressuring her to marry one of the candidates.

In the kingdom, the king is seen walking in the royal hallway, talking to the commander of the Drogon Army, Steqos Howler. Steqos is 6'7 feet tall, and 208 pounds, he has blond grayish hair and has blue eyes. Don't let the grey hair fool you; he's actually thirty years old. Steqos is normally seen wearing his fire red plate mail, which shows his badge of office, all other members of the army all wear blue plate mails.

Azssum: Steqos, is everything prepared for tonight?

Steqos: Yes my Lord, the candidates will be here in one hour.

Azssum: Good, go and get my daughter to the throne room.

Steqos: Yes my Lord. (Began to walk toPrincess Scarlet's chambers.)

Steqos walked to Scarlet's chamber and knocked on the door.

?: Come in. (Steqos opened the door to get inside)

Inside the room was the beautiful Princess Scarlet Maelstrom. Scarlet herself is currently 18 years old, she is 5'6 ft and weighs 130 pounds. She has long cerise hair that goes down to her hip line and has emerald green eyes, and a pink dragon tail attached to her lower back. She is known to be a genius inventor and is well known for her "Perfect" body. Why do I say perfect in equations? Because she is well known to have a big butt and to have double D breasts. Because of her big butt, Scarlet is known for having a plumber butt. Basically, whenever she sits down or bends down, the upper half of her butt would be exposed. It didn't matter what she wears, panties, shorts, or pants. Her upper half butt would ALWAYS show even when she's wearing panties underneath. Of course, it would help if she pulled her bottoms past her hip line so that her butt wouldn't show, but she doesn't like wearing her bottoms past her hip line. At first, Scarlet hatted her butt being this big, as no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to cover her butt from showing, however, in time, she grew just to accept it as there was nothing she could do about it. Her father, however, never did accept it, so he makes her wear big dresses whenever she walks the halls because he doesn't want the guards to be getting the wrong idea about her.

When Steqos entered Scarlet's chambers, he was surprised at what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing her usual big princess dress when she walks the halls and wears at dinner parties, instead. She's (only) wearing an orange spaghetti tank-top that doesn't even cover her stomach and a pair of pink underwear, and because of her plumber butt, the upper half of her butt was exposed. Scarlet was not wearing a bra under her tank top, so you can literally see the shape of her breasts. Other than her small tank-top and pink panties, she was wearing nothing else, she was bare legged, armed and feet, which Scarlet preferred when she's not needed, as she hatted her dresses.

Scarlet was currently working on her latest invention when Steqos entered her chambers. He was caught off guard as seeing that Scarlet was showing off so much skin.

Scarlet: (Working on her invention) What is it Steqos?

Steqos: (Blushes as he noticed that Scarlet was not covering her body) (In a serious tone) Why are you not wearing your dress?

Scarlet: (Still not laying an eye on Steqos) Because I don't need it right now, plus it's big and clumsy, and it always gets in the way whenever I make my inventions. Plus have you ever seen me in my dress, it makes me look like I'm 200 pounds heavier, I know I'm not thin, but I'm not fat either.

There was a short silence between the two, as Steqos now had his attention to Scarlet's half exposed butt.

Steqos: (Thinking) Wow, she's got a nice juicy ass, I just want to take her panties off and just rub my face all over her ass!

Scarlet: Hey Steqos… Can you give me that tool on my bed, please? (Her head turns to Steqos as her butt swings little, but tease him a little more)

Steqos: Um, sure.

Scarlet: Thank you. (Turns her head back to her invention but she bends to allows Steqos to sees more of her nice butt and pussy now)

Steqos: Anyways, (Starts rubbing Scarlet's butt) I have a message from your father.

Scarlet: Ahh... What's the message (Moans softly as her nipples are getting hard inside her tank-top)

Steqos: (Slowly starts taking off her panties) Your father has told me to tell you that your marriage candidates will be at the palace in one hour, (He successfully takes off her panties and starts feeling her bare naked butt) so you are to get dressed and meet your father in the throne room. (He then uses his other hand to rub her pussy)

Scarlet moaned loudly as her pussy was being pleasured by Steqos and turns her head to looks at him with her lust was entering her eyes.

Scarlet: Well we do have an hour... How about you take your armor and clothes off... I show you how much I appreciate your help, Steqos (Moans again as her hands were grabbing the invention's wires tightly)

Steqos: Sure. (He then takes off her tank top)

Scarlet: Oh (Her large breasts bounces everywhere for Steqos to see them as her hand finds his dent then starts rubbing his pants up and down)

Scarlet: How long have you been hard?

Steqos: Ever since I saw your nice ass (Walks over and sits down at bed then takes his armor and clothes off to show his hard eight inches long and five inches thick dick to Princess Scarlet)

Scarlet: Wow, it's so big!

Steqos: Yes it's so big for you, Princess. (Strokes her hair and travels down to slaps her butt hard)

She then has Steqos to lay on her bed and handcuffs him to her bed and starts sucking his dick.

Steqos: Yes suck my dick, Princess (Moans little and his hands become fists, but Steqos looks to sees Scarlet's butt)

She then enters a sixty-nine position, with her on top.

Steqos: If I wasn't handcuffed I would love to slap and spread this ass apart (Starts kissing than licks her pussy next to her clit softly)

This makes her moans

Steqos pulls away to breathe little but goes back to licks Scarlet's pussy harder than before.

Scarlet then gets up and then has his dick to enter her pussy.

Steqos: Are you sure about this, Princess (Looks at her hard nipples as he wanted to suck on them)

She nods and puts it all the way in.

Steqos's big dick enters Scarlet's pussy and his hand makes a fist.

Steqos: Princess... You're so tight... I wish to be released from these handcuffs.

Scarlet: Okay.

Steqos gets released from the handcuffs as his hands squeeze Scarlet's large butt awhile he starts thrusting into her tight pussy.

Scarlet: Oh Steqos, you're so big!

Steqos: Yes I am and your so tight... It feels so fucking good, princess! (Sucks on her nipples and holds her butt while fingering her anus a little, This makes her let out a loud moan.

Steqos: I can't believe I'm fucking the princess... But you have a sexy ass, Princess. (Places them in a different position)

They then switch to the doggy position, Steqos holds her hips and keeps thrusting into her pussy deeper and faster as he slaps her butt hard.

Steqos: Such a nice ass.

Scarlet: Yes... You love my big ass (Moans loudly as she holds the bedsheets tightly)

Steqos: Shit, I'm already cumming!

Both Scarlet and Steqos let out a loud moan, and Steqos ended up fainting after cumming inside of Scarlet.

Scarlet: Wow, (Pulls herself away from Steqos) I heard that normally the girls faint after they cum, not the men. (She then gets dressed and runs off)

* * *

Later, Steqos is seen walking up, and sees himself in the castle jail, tied up to the wall.

Steqos: (Looks around) Huh, where am I?

Azssum: Hello Steqos, glad to see that you're finally up.

Steqos: My king is there something wrong?

Azssum: Yes, there is. You!

Steqos: What did I do, Sir?

Azssum: Not only did you let Scarlet get away, but you also had sex with her!

Steqos: It was her fault for having a nice ass out!

Azssum then slapped Steqos.

Azssum: How dare you speak that about my daughter. I gave you one job Steqos, and you blew it! After I realized that you were taking way much longer to report back to me than I thought you would, I sent a guard to check up on you. And not only did he find you sleeping naked on Scarlet's bed, Scarlet was nowhere to be found. And, he also found this (Holds up the letter) letter. Which reads: (He reads the letter out loud)

* * *

Dear Dad.

By the time you are reading this, I'll be long gone from this planet by now. When I told you that I hate the candidates and that I wanted nothing to do with them, I meant every word of it. Its clear to me now that you do not care about my feelings, all you care about is what you want. Steqos always told me that once you make up your mind up about something, there's no changing it. Well, let's see if you change your mind about the candidates after you find out that I ran away from home, and if you have a problem with me leaving, you can kiss my a**.

From

Scarlet.

Ps: Thank you for the awesome sex Steqos, it really took out a lot of stress that I was feeling. Maybe if my father doesn't kill you, maybe we can go at it again. Goodbye, for now, Scarlet.

* * *

Steqos starts blushing and begs for forgiveness, which he was thinking about getting another round with Scarlet.

Azssum: I can't believe you would go this far with my daughter. Because of this, you will pay for your actions!

Just then, Solaris walked in.

Solaris: So is this my target or my new partner?

Azssum: (Points at Steqos) He is your target! Kill him and bring me his head!

Steqos: Wait, WHAT?!

Solaris: Will do.

Steqos: No, please, NO! MY LORD, IM SORRY! PLEASE, CALL HER OFF! (Solaris gets ready to cut Steqos's head off) NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Solaris was about to cut Steqos's head off, but before she does, Steqos wakes up. That's right, it was all a dream! Steqos woke up screaming and starts catching his breath. His entire body was covered in a cold sweat. He looks around and realizes it was all just a dream.

Steqos: Okay... No Drogon cakes before bed.

After Steqos catched his breath, he soon went back to sleep.


	4. Brad & Kurumi: Round 1

**Note: This following chapter takes place on chapter 43 of Drogons. This scene came so close of being in the official story, but after giving it some thought I thought it wouldn't set the tone of the chapter, so I basically cut it off at the last minute. But instead of it being in the trash, it's now on Beta Ideas for all of you to enjoy.**

* * *

Brad: (Nods and looks away from Scarlet to focus on another subject and remembers) So how's our other visitor? (Being Kurumi)

Rosaira: Huh? Kurumi? I don't know. She just came here. I have no idea why she's here.

Brad: I will go and check on her. (Walks out and starts walking to where Kurumi is) Hey Kurumi.

Kurumi: Hello there... Brad right? (She didn't mind if Brad saw any of her parts as she twirls around of shows her round butt underneath her skirt but she didn't wear any panties)

Brad: (Looks away from Kurumi after seeing her butt) Um... What brings you here?

Kurumi: (Smiles of going to tease Brad little) I guess I was interested in this place called school but now I'm little more interested in you. (Pushing her chest onto his with her nipples were a little hard)

Brad: (Blushes) Um... Kurumi... are you wearing a bra?

Kurumi: What's a bra? (Begins smiling at him)

Brad: Wait, you don't know what a bra is?

Kurumi: Should I know? (Tilts her head into cute and innocent way)

Brad: Um, yes, every girl should know. (He then looks at her skirt) I'm afraid to ask this, but do you know what panties are?

Kurumi: What are panties?

Brad: (His face then turns dark red) Um, I can't believe I'm asking you this, but... can I look up your skirt?

Kurumi: Oh my... Such a daring request. (Nods at Brad but only Brad and Ashley then maybe do it with her)

Brad then gets down on his knees and pulls up Kurumi's skirt, and soon enough, Kurumi was not wearing any panties. What Brad was seeing was her hairy pussy. The rest of her skin was soft and smooth, not a hair on sight, but her crotch, however, has never seen a razor not once. Brad was liking what he was seeing. Her pussy even smelled good. He began feeling her thighs and places his nose on her pubic hair and began kissing her pussy.

Kurumi: (Moans a little) Oh, this feeling is amazing (Starts rubbing her breasts then starts removing her shirt)

When Kurumi removed her shirt, her breasts bounced, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Brad then undid her skirt and took off her sandals to make her barefoot, he then picked Kurumi up and placed her on the nearby bed, where he had her to sit up with her legs wide open to see her whole pussy. Brad then began to use his thumps to repeatedly open and close her pussy.

Brad: (Repeatedly opens and closes her pussy) I guess of all the times I saw you walking around wearing only a shirt back at home, (Watches her get wet) I assumed that you were wearing panties underneath. I guess I now know now that you haven't.

Kurumi: (Giggles and smiles at Brad) That's correct... I have been a bad little girl.

Brad: Yeah, you have. (Places his nose on Kurumi's pubic hair) And bad little girls like you need to be punished.

Kurumi: Yes, please punish me, Brad.

Brad then began licking Kurumi's pussy, he made sure to always lick her pussy from the inside Kurumi pulls away and lays down at the bed as she wanted Brad to lick her pussy more, Brad then continued to lick her pussy, but this time faster. Kurumi moans loudly as her hands grab her breasts and begin rubbing her nipples together. Rito then began rubbing her clit while licking her pussy.

Kurumi: Oh this feel so good (Moans loud as she strokes his hair softly awhile watching Brad lick her pussy and rubbing her clit)

Brad then begins sucking on Kurumi's clit and starts fingering her pussy. Kurumi moans and grabs the sheets tightly as she was enjoying the feeling, Brad then shoves his tongue inside her pussy. Kurumi screams as she holds the sheets more and tightly and Brad starts licking inside her pussy.

Kurumi: I'm about cum!

Brad continued to lick her pussy and kept rubbing her clit, making her go crazy. Kurumi lets out a loud moan sprays her cums all over Brad's face as she leans than she kisses him deeply. While they kiss, Brad grabs Kurumi's butt and spreads it as far as he could. Kurumi moans and she rolls them over for she can unclip his pants, then he takes his boxers off, revealing his hard dick. She begins kissing and licks his headpiece and starts sucking on it. Kurumi strokes the length with her hands then starts sucking down his headpiece and length. Her tongue swirls around his tip and length some more. Even though this was her first blowjob, Kurumi was sucking on Brad's dick as if she was a pro.

Brad: Damn, have you done this before?

Kurumi: No this is my first time... Am I doing it wrong? (Looks up at Brad of hoping he's enjoying it)

Brad: No, you're doing great.

Kurumi starts her sucking his dick again deeply and faster into her mouth as her round butt was teasing Brad. She wasn't holding anything back this time and was making Brad reach his limit already.

Brad: Shit, I'm already cumming.

Kurumi then pulls out and starts licking his headpiece, and soon Brad came all over Kurumi's face. Kurumi giggles and licks the cum off his dick as she kisses him again for she wanted him to do it rough if he wants to.

Sadly though, their fun would be interrupted.

Rosaira: Hey Brad, can you come over here, please?

Brad: I'll be right there

He wanted to thrust his dick into Kurumi's tight pussy, but he needed to see Rosaira in order to know what was wrong with Scarlet.

Kurumi: I guess we will have to wait till next time

Brad: I guess so.

Brad then puts his pants back on and runs to go see Rosaira.

 **The End:**


	5. Brad & Kurumi: Round 2

**Note: Just like the last update, this idea came very close to being in the official story of Drogons. However, I've been giving it some thought once again I thought that this idea did not fit the tone of the current chapter that it was in. This current idea takes place after the battle of Anti-Scarlet, where Brad and Scarlet came home from being patched up by Rosaria. As I said, it came very close to being in the official story, however, the more I thought about it, I thought that Kurumi didn't quite on the right to be with Brad just yet. Fear not, Brad and Kurumi will have their moment in the official story. Anyways, on to the continuation of your previous beta idea one-shot**.

* * *

Shortly after Brad and Scarlet got back home after getting patched up by Rosaira, Brad decided to have a shower, he is seen just stepping out of the bathroom after having a shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Kurumi: Hello there. (Gives a friendly smile to him)

Brad turns his head to see Kurumi, who was wearing nothing but a white T-Shirt, which only covered the top half of her nice round butt, which she wasn't wearing any panties.

Brad: (Blushes after Kurumi wearing only a shirt) Oh, um... hi Kurumi.

Kurumi: So how are you doing darling (Smiles at him with her shirt was showing her cleavage)

Brad: (Blushes even more after seeing her cleavage) Um... I'm doing good. Can... Can I help you?

Kurumi: Hm... Interesting your little friend is growing (Looks down at his towel where his dick was)

Brad: (Looks down to see he was getting hard) Oh geez.

Ashley: Hey Brad?

Brad: (Stands behind Kurumi, so Ashley doesn't see his hardon) Yes?

Ashley: Scarlet told me to tell you that she wants to see you. She's waiting for you in your room.

Brad: You got it... Just tell her I will be right there. (Looks at Kurumi) You heard her, best not keep Scarlet waiting.

Kurumi: True... Just be careful next time, please. (Looks at Brad with firm expression and walks out of the bathroom with her butt showing to him)

Brad: By the way Kurumi, I've needed to ask, how old are you?

Kurumi: Hmm... My birthday was the time you met me, so I'm nineteen at the moment.

Brad: Wow?! That's a coincidence. (Thinking) Thank God, she's legal.

Kurumi: (Tilts her head into confusion) I am nineteen, but I'm still virgin too.

Brad: (His face was now beaming red) Um... That's... good... to know. (Shakes it off) Anyways, I'm going to see what Scarlet wants.

Kurumi: See you around (Walks out of the bathroom and wondering if she should tease or 'play' around with Ashley or not?)

Brad then began to walk up the stairs to his room to see what Scarlet wanted. He then enters his room to see Scarlet sitting on his bed, wearing the same white button shirt that she wore a few days ago.

Brad: Hey Scarlet, I was told that you wanted something?

Scarlet: Hello there Brad! (Smiling at her boyfriend) I was wondering would you like me to return to my normal self?

Brad: Normal self? (Notices that Scarlet is still a Xyith) Oh yeah, you're still in your Xyith form. I completely forgot. I mean, (Walks up to her) I understand that your Xyith form is your true, so if you want to stay in your Xyith form, its fine with me. (He then notices that Scarlet's shirt is completely undone, allowing him to see Scarlet's naked body) I mean, (He starts feeling her legs and slowly opens them so that he can look at her hairy pussy) You're not all that different in your Xyith form.

Scarlet moans little and starts revealing her breasts to Brad. However, little did Brad and Scarlet know, Kurumi sneaked inside Brad's room, got in front of him, got down on her knees and took off Brad's towel, revealing his hard six inches long and four inches thick dick to her.

Brad: (Felt his towel coming off) The hell? (Looks down and sees Kurumi giving Brad a handjob) KURUMI?!

Kurumi: I wanted to join in the fun.

Brad then picked Kurumi up and placed her on his bed laying down, with her legs wide open and with her shirt below her breasts, revealing her bare belly and hairy pussy to Brad and Scarlet.

Brad: (Rubs Kurumi soft, smooth bare legs and slowly rubs his way to her hairy pussy) You keep making it harder and harder for me to resist you.

Scarlet: (Rubs Kurumi's belly) Yeah, you almost seduced him back in the nurse's office.

Kurumi: (Laughs little and smiles at them) Oh I wanted to do a lot more than seducing both of you (Strokes Scarlet's breasts and squeezes them together, which makes Scarlet as she takes off her shirt and throws it away)

Brad then took Kurumi's shirt off and threw it away too and began to suck on her hard nipples while rubbing her pussy. Kurumi moan loud as she rubs Scarlet's backside then starts rubbing her pussy softly at first, then s little more. Brad then began to kiss his way down to Kurumi's belly and lick her bellybutton. Kurumi giggles and looks at Scarlet then kisses her breasts and nipples, then sucks on them hard and deep. Brad then began to kiss his way down to Kurumi's pussy, and Brad used his fingers to open her pussy up to look at her insides, then he used his index fingers from both his hands to rub her clit, making her moan and wet, when he saw her juices to come out, he began to lick her inside her pussy while continuing to rub her clit. Kurumi starts fingering Scarlet's pussy deep while she was moaning loud as she was enjoying the pleasure. Scarlet let out a loud moan too while she was feeling her pussy get fingered. Brad soon started to pick up the pace with his licking skills and to rub her clit. This made Kurumi get super wet, and to go crazy, making her body to jerk around, and making her breasts jiggle. Seeing this only made him lick her pussy and rub her clit even faster. Soon, Kurumi felt her thigh tightening up. She was unable to hold it in anymore.

Kurumi: I'm about to cum! (Kurumi then lets out a loud moan and came all over Brad's face) That... was... great.

Brad then began to do the same thing to Scarlet, Brad began to kiss his way down to Scarlet's pussy, and Brad used his fingers to open her pussy up to look at her insides, then he used his index fingers from both his hands to rub her clit, making her moan and wet, when he saw her juices to come out, he began to lick her inside her pussy while continuing to rub her clit. Kurumi crawls over and kisses her, and Scarlet moans inside the kiss. Brad soon started to pick up the pace with his licking skills and to rub her clit. This made Scarlet get super wet, and to go crazy, making her body to jerk around, and making her breasts jiggle. Seeing this only made him lick her pussy and rub her clit even faster. Soon, Scarlet felt her thigh tightening up. She was unable to hold it in anymore.

Scarlet: IM CUMMING! (She then came all over Brad's face too)

Kurumi giggles again and wonders who was going to get Brad's dick first

Kurumi: So who goes first?

Brad: I don't know. You two are so cute. I can't make up my mind.

Kurumi comes up with an idea and lays on top of Scarlet as their pussies are touching now each other.

Kurumi: Here, you can do both of us.

Brad then has his dick to touch Kurumi's pussy.

Brad: You don't mind, do you Scarlet?

Scarlet: No, go ahead, let Kurumi have her first experience.

Kurumi moans more as her pussy was going to get Brad's dick first. However, because this was Kurumi's first time, the experience hurt for Kurumi. Scarlet held Kurumi's hand, knowing that this was Kurumi's first time, and knew what she was going through, Kurumi screams a little when she felt her hymen break.

Scarlet: Don't worry, it always hurts for the first time, but it gets better in time.

Kurumi smiles at Scarlet and takes her hand, but the pain slowly turns into pleasure.

Brad: Is it safe for me to move?

Kurumi: Yes it is... I want you to move.

Brad: Okay.

Brad then began to move his hips, but because he knew that this was Kurumi's first time, he started off slow. Kurumi moans softly as her breasts bounce a little as Scarlet starts licking her nipples. Brad then opens Kurumi's butt wide open and begins rubbing her anus as he continues to trust her.

Kurumi: Oh! My ass! (Screams out loud and turns herself over and wraps her legs around Brad, wanting him to go faster and deeper into her)

Seeing that Kurumi wrapped her legs around him, Brad began to pick up the pace.

Kurumi: Oh yes! Ahh! (Scarlet kisses and licks her nipples more and warmly with her breasts bounces up and down)

Brad began to continue the pace only to make himself go faster, making Kurumi increase the volume of her moans, Scarlet crawls her and kisses Kurumi's neck warmly, and Brad performs the Drogon Love Bite on Kurumi, Kurumi then lets out a loud moan and came, but Brad wasn't done, he then switched Kurumi to doggy style and began to pick up the pace, Kurumi screams out loud and Scarlet kisses then licks her neck more, this made Kurumi go crazy, Kurumi wanted to feel more from Brad, so he grabbed Kurumi's butt and began rubbing her anus while still trusting her.

Kurumi: I'm about to cum again!

Kurumi lets out a loud moan and cums all over Brad's dick, this time, he pulls out and comes all over Kurumi's butt, Kurumi then falls onto the bed catching her breath.

Kurumi: That was amazing... Thank you, Brad and Scarlet.

Brad then kisses Kurumi. Kurumi's eyes extend, she couldn't believe Brad was kissing her but kisses him back. Scarlet then began to kiss Kurumi's keeps kissing Brad more and pulls away then kisses Scarlet again, which her pussy was ready with Brad. Brad then shoves his dick inside of Scarlet's pussy, making her let out a loud moan, he then had her to sit on his lap as he continued to trust her, and Kurumi begins slapping Scarlet's butt hard while kissing her neck softly, Brad opens Scarlet's butt as wide as he could so that he could use his index finger from his right hand to rub her anus, which Scarlet let out a loud moan.

Kurumi: I believe she's enjoying this.

Brad: Oh yes, she is. (Starts sucking on her nipple, and Kurumi sucks on her other nipple hard)

Scarlet: IM GOING TO CUM!

Brad: I'm about to cum too! (Scarlet then wrapped her legs around Brad) Scarlet... Do you want it inside?

Scarlet: YES! CUM INSIDE OF ME!

Brad thrusts more into her pussy as he cums inside of her pussy, Scarlet lets out a loud moan and cum too. Kurumi places herself at Brad's right side and smiles at him, and Scarlet places herself on Brad's left side and smiles at him.

Kurumi: Is alright if I stay here with everyone? (Looks at Brad and Scarlet with the answer)

Brad: Sure.

Brad and the girls then fall asleep.


	6. Ashley & Katherine's Moment

**Note: I so wanted this yuri one-shot to be in the official story of Drogons. Sadly though, the way that the story is heading, it's getting impossible for me to put this moment in. So I put it into this story for all of you to enjoy. this moment is canon to the official story of Drogons, and it takes place after the Anti-Scarlet ark. Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. Anyways, onto this moment.**

* * *

Ashley is seen in her room getting dressed for the day. She puts on a purple shirt and a blue mini skirt. The mini skirt only came down to the upper half of her thighs, meaning if she were to bend over, her entire butt would be exposed. Ashley then bends over to put some panties on, allowing us the reader to see her round cute butt and hairy pussy. When she bent down, her butt opened up a bit to expose her anus, and her pussy also opened up a bit. Ashley never shaved down there before, because she always felt it wasn't necessary. Also, thanks to her being half a Drogon, most of her body is as soft and smooth as a baby. Although most of her body was soft and smooth, her crotch wasn't. It has never seen a razor as long as Ashley has lived. Other than her head and pussy, not one hair are found on her body. Ashley was about to put some panties on, but when she got it up to her kneecaps, she heard a knock at her door.

Ashley: I wonder who that is?

Ashley drops her panties down to her cute bare feet, steps over them and walks to the door to answer it. At the other end of the door, we see Katherine. Katherine was wearing a dark blue shirt and a skirt reaching down to her thighs, but if she bends then everyone could see her nice butt and panties. Her panties were light blue and her skirt was white.

Katherine: Hello Ashley.

Ashley: Katherine? What brings you here?

Katherine: Just wanted someone to hang out wit.h (Smiles at her been friendly and teasing with wind blows to shows her panties to Ashley a little)

Ashley: Nice panties.

Katherine: Thanks. (Blushes red and looks at her then starts checking her out little) Can I come in?

Ashley: Yes you may. (Moves away but her skirt shows her butt to Katherine)

Katherine: (Closes and locks the door behind her and lifts Ashley's skirt to see her bare butt) How naughty of you Ashley, you're not wearing any panties.

Ashley: Yes I have been a bad girl,l but you wearing naughty panties. ( Rubs Katherine's thighs softly)

Katherine: Allow me to fix that. (She then takes off her panties)

Ashley: (Watches her panties coming off)What sexy and nice panties you have there, Katherine

Katherine: Thank you, and you have a nice butt.

Ashley: Thank you. (Looks into Katherine's eyes and leans in then kisses her, which Katherine kisses her, Katherine Kisses her and starts pushing her breasts onto Ashley's) Let's go to my room.

Katherine: Lead you sexy ass girl (Slaps Ashley's butt little and walks behind her)

Ashley then takes off her skirt and throws it away and walks up the stairs to her room, with Katherine following close behind her.

Ashley: Go ahead (Opens the door)

Katherine: (Picks Ashley up and carries her bride style) Don't mind if I do. (Enters the room)

Katherine: (Picks Ashley up and carries her bride style) Don't mind if I do.

The girls enter the room and close the door behind them while still carrying Ashley, Ashley kisses Katherine and wraps her arms around her neck warmly, Katherine then places Ashley on her bed, which makes her belly to be exposed, Katherine than starts rubbing her bellybutton. Ashley always did have a bit of a belly, just like Scarlet and the rest of Brad's girlfriends, but she had a bit more of a belly than any of them, but no one seemed to mind.

Katherine: Looks like your belly is out.

Ashley: Yes it is and I would love to see more of yours. (Starts pulling Katherine shirt up and starts kissing her belly softly, which makes her giggle, Ashley pushes Katherine down then starts kissing and licks her breasts softly, Katherine than opens Ashley's legs wide open to look at her pussy. Ashley lays back and watches Katherine was opening her legs to see her pussy)

Katherine: Such a cute pink pussy that you have.

Ashley: Thank you Katherine (Smiling and blushes more)

Katherine then kisses her pussy, then she starts licking it. Ashley moans and grabs the bedsheets tightly of not believing the pleasure from Katherine

Katherine: You taste so good.

Ashley: (Smiles) Katherine (Kisses her, and Katherine starts fingering Ashley)

Ashley moans from the kiss and strokes Katherine's backside, Katherine pulls herself away from the kiss and starts licking her pussy again. Ashley moans more and grabs her breasts to play with them, Katherine then picks up the pace of licking her pussy more.

Ashley: Oh my God... I'm going to cum!

Ashley then lets out a loud moan and came

Ashley: I came so much. (Looks at Katherine and licks her lips of wanted to taste her pussy)

Katherine: You taste really good.

Ashley: Thanks (Smiling at her and kisses Katherine)

While they were kissing, Ashley starts stripping Katherine out of her clothes.

Katherine: Oh.

Ashley: (Manges to get Katherine naked and opens her legs) Now it's my turn to lick your pussy.

Katherine: Yes it is.

Ashley looks at Katherine's pink pussy, which was surrounded by her dirty blond pubic hair. Just like Ashley, Katherine has never shaved her crotch before. She does shave her arms, underarms, and her legs, but never her crotch. Because of this, she has a bush that developed since she went through puberty. Just like Ashley, even after she noticed that hair was growing on her crotch, she let it be. Two years ago, after Brad lost Hannah, Katherine was thinking of shaving her crotch when she was about to have sex with Brad for the first time, but Brad told her not to worry about it.

Ashley then places her nose on Katherine's pubic hair and starts licking her pussy.

Katherine: Oh yes! (Moans and grabs her breasts)

Ashley soon picks up the pace. Katherine starts stroking Ashley's hair and moans more

Katherine: Oh God, yes!

Ashley then opens Katherine's pussy starts licking her insides while also rubbing her clit. Katherine moans loud and grabs the bedsheets tightly as she couldn't believe what pleasure she was receiving. Ashley smiles when she hears Katherine's moans and pushed her tongue deeper inside Katherine's pussy as far as she could and began licking all over her insides, making Katherine moan like crazy. The pleasure was so intense that Katherine's body was jerking around, making Katherine's breasts to bounce and jiggle each time her breasts jiggled. Ashley smiled behind Katherine's bush of pubic hair and started licking her insides faster. Ashley also reached for Katherine's breasts and started feeling them while also playing with her hard pink nipples. Katherine uses Ashley's hands to move her breasts together and moves them up and down while still moaning. Thirty seconds later, Katherine just couldn't take it anymore, she could feel her thighs tightening up, and approaching her limit.

Katherine: I'M CUMMING!

Ashley continues licking her pussy while rubbing her clit some more. Soon Katherine lets out a loud moan and came all over Katherine's face. Katherine gets up and kisses Ashley while making her lay down on her back. After a few minutes of kissing, they separate, and Katherine opens Ashley's legs to expose her wet hairy pussy. She then places her left leg over Ashley's right leg and places Ashley's left leg over her right leg and has her pussy touching Ashley's, making both of their pussies and pubic hair to be touching each other. Katherine then starts moving her hips, making both of their pussies and clits to rub on each other.

Ashley: OH FUCK!

Both girls were moaning loudly as they could feel both of their soaked and wet slippery pussies and clits rubbing on each other. The more Katherine moved her hips, the more that her and Ashley's breasts bounced up and done. Seeing that Ashley was enjoying this position, she picked up the pace. Ashley slaps Katherine's butt hard and Katherine increases the pace with her pussy against Ashley's pussy more. As they continued to rub on each sound, squishy sounds could be heard from their wet pussies. Katherine puts their legs back to normal and starts making out with Ashley while they rub their pussies together at rapid speed. Soon they broke the kiss.

Ashley: I'M CUMMING!

Katherine: ME TOO!

Katherine and Ashley kept rubbing their pussy together more and soon they let out a loud moan and came together, they then rest on each other's shoulders.

Katherine: That felt so good.

Ashley: Yeah, it's too bad that Scarlet and the others weren't here, we could've been in one whole orgy.

Katherine: Maybe someday (Holds Ashley closely to her to get rest) By the way, where are Scarlet and the others?

Ashley: They went shopping and took Brad with them. No doubt to try on some new clothes in front of him.

Katherine: That's too bad.

Ashley: Yeah, if you were here sooner, you would've come with them.

Katherine: That's okay, I'm with you now.

Ashley smiles and the two kiss.

 **The End:**


	7. Second Day At The Beach

**Note: Well, it has been a while since this story has been updated. I literally forgot that this story existed until I was reminded about it recently. In this beta chapter, we get to see a lemon scene that takes place at the beginning of chapter sixty-eight, before Xyaqom and Brad fought. This moment was taken out of the official story due to the official chapter being long enough. Plus this scene would take away the focus that chapter sixty-eight was supposed to have. Anyways, hope you enjoy this beta chapter.**

* * *

He was about to walk over to get his clothes, until he saw Scarlet lay on her back and open her legs wide open, allowing Brad to get a good look at Scarlet's hairy pussy. Once Brad saw Scarlet open her legs by the corner of his eye, his full attention fell slowly on her pussy, unable to get his eyes off it.

Brad: Is she inviting me to do it with her?

He walked over to Scarlet to take a closer look at her pussy. Scarlet had a bush of pubic hair above her pink pussy, and pubic hair surrounding it. Despite the amount of pubic hair that Scarlet had, her pussy was still clearly seen. Most girls would normally shave off their crotches when they go to the beach, but not Scarlet, she just let it be. In fact, the more Brad thought about it, none of his girlfriends saved their pussies when they went to the beach, they all left their bushes alone. Although Brad admired the girls' bravery, he couldn't help but feel how much of a bitch it will be when they try to wash out the sand on their pubic hair. Brad also notice that Scarlet had a bit of sand stuck on her pubic hair, both stuck on her bush and on the pubic hair that surrounded her pussy. Brad chuckles when he sees that Scarlet had a bit of sand stuck on her pubic hair and starts stroking her pubic hair.

Brad then smells Scarlet's pussy, which smelled really good. Scarlet soon woke up and saw that her legs were wide open, and Brad was staring at her pussy while he was stroking her pubic hair, which made her blush.

Scarlet: Good morning, Brad.

Brad: Good morning.

Scarlet: Are you enjoying the view.

Because Scarlet had her legs wide open, and Brad staring at her pussy, she began getting wet, which Brad was watching Scarlet's pussy getting wet.

Brad: (Watches Scarlet's pussy get wet) Oh yes I am, you have a cute pussy. Also, I don't know if you know this, (Continues to stroke her pubic hair) but you have sand stuck on her pubic hair.

Scarlet's pussy was starting to get wet as Brad's hand felt good and warm.

Scarlet: Oh, no. Looks like I'll need a shower once we get back

Brad then uses his middle finger from his left hand to open her pussy to see her insides, then he releases and uses his middle finger from his right and to open her pussy to see her insides, then releases. At this point, Scarlet's pussy was getting wetter and quivering. Scarlet began moans as she felt his warm hands rubbing on her pussy.

Brad: I don't know why, but seeing sand stuck on you looks kind of sexy.

Scarlet: (Blushes and moans when she felt the air that came out of Brad's mouth) Th-Thank you.

Brad then smells Scarlet's pussy, which smelled really good, this made Scarlet to moans when she felt Brad smell her pussy and got even wetter. It was possible for Brad to lick Scarlet's pussy, even with the sand on her, but he wanted to continue to tease her.

Brad: (Starts playing with her pubic hair but leaves the sand in it alone) You know, (Uses his other hand to gently rub her pussy) I bet washing the sand off of you might be a pain to get off.

Scarlet moans a little and starts feeling his hand. Brad then places his nose on Scarlet's pubic hair and gives her pussy a kiss, which she moans and gets wetter. Brad then uses both of his thumbs to open her pussy, then he uses his index fingers to rub her clit, and he then shoves his tongue inside her pussy and starts licking her insides, which makes her go crazy. The pleasure was so good, Scarlet's body starting jerking around, making her breasts jiggle. He then looked at how wet her pussy was. Scarlet moans, her pussy was soaked. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. Brad then began repeating what he was doing.

At this point, Scarlet couldn't take it anymore.

Scarlet: I'M CUMMING!

Brad smiles behind Scarlet's bush of pubic hair and continues to pleasure Scarlet. Brad pulls away and starts rubbing her clit, then he licks it softly as his finger runs down her wet pussy, teasing her a bit more. Brad then starts sucking on Scarlet's clit as he starts feeling her breasts.

Scarlet: Oh my... This feels so good (moans more as she strokes Brad's hair softly)

Brad smiles behind Scarlet's bush of pubic hair and continues to pleasure Scarlet. Brad pulls away and starts rubbing her clit, then he licks it softly as his finger runs down her wet pussy, teasing her a bit more. Brad then starts sucking on Scarlet's clit as he starts feeling her breasts. At this point, Scarlet couldn't take it anymore. She let out a loud moan and spread her juices inside his mouth. After Brad finishes drinking her juices, Brad then looks up at Scarlet.

Brad: (Strokes her pubic hair) Did you like that?

Scarlet: Yes, I did.

Brad: That's good.

They then kissed while Brad started feeling her right breasts with his left hand and began feeling her belly with his right hand. They then kissed while Brad started feeling her right breasts with his left hand and began feeling her belly with his right hand, which made Scarlet moans inside the kiss. Brad and Scarlet then separated after a few minutes of kissing to get some air and moved down to Scarlet's belly, where he was now staring at her diamond-shaped bellybutton. He began rubbing her soft belly while also rubbing her bellybutton with his index finger. He then began kissing all around her belly, then she kissed her bellybutton a few times. Scarlet giggles and strokes his hair more. Brad then gave Scarlet's bellybutton lick, he then rubbed his index finger on her bellybutton and then kissed it, which was followed by a lick. Scarlet giggles and starts to moan a little as it felt wet and good at the same time. Brad then began licking all over her bellybutton.

After making Scarlet's bellybutton nice and wet, Brad then moved up and kissed Scarlet. However, as the two were kissing, they heard Katherine moans in her sleep. They stopped kissing and turned their heads at Katherine, which her legs were just arm's reach from Brad. Both Brad and Scarlet watched Katherine lying on her back and opening her legs wide open, allowing both Brad and Katherine to get a good look at her exposed hairy pussy.

Brad: Do you mind if I have some fun with Katherine?

Scarlet: Not at all, go ahead.

Brad nods to Scarlet and then crawled over to Katherine to take a closer look at her pussy. Katherine had a bush of blond pubic hair above her pink pussy, and pubic hair surrounding it. Katherine used to trim her pubic hair, but after she became the second girl to join Brad's harem, she stopped trimming her pubic hair altogether and let it grow to the fullest, which she soon grew a bush of pubic hair. Brad noticed that Katherine had more pubic hair than Scarlet, and twice the amount of sand stuck on her pubic hair. Despite the amount of pubic hair that Katherine had, her pussy was still clearly seen.

Brad nods to Scarlet and then crawled over to Katherine to take a closer look at her pussy. Katherine had a bush of blond pubic hair above her pink pussy, and pubic hair surrounding it. Katherine used to trim her pubic hair, but after she became the second girl to join Brad's harem, she stopped trimming her pubic hair altogether and let it grow to the fullest, which she soon grew a bush of pubic hair. Brad noticed that Katherine had more pubic hair than Scarlet, and twice the amount of sand stuck on her pubic hair. Despite the amount of pubic hair that Katherine had, her pussy was still clearly seen. Brad chuckles when he sees that Katherine had a bit of sand stuck on her pubic hair and starts stroking her pubic hair.

Katherine soon woked up and sees that Brad was stroking her bush of pubic hair.

Katherine: Brad?

Brad: (Starts rubbing her left thigh and continues to stroke her pubic hair) Good morning, Katherine. Did you sleep well?

Katherine: Yes, I did.

Brad: Did you know that you have some sand stuck on your pubic hair?

Katherine: No, I never did notice it.

Brad: (Continues rubbing her left thigh and continues to stroke her pubic hair) Well you do, and you look quite sexy with the sand on you.

Katherine: Thank you.

Just then, Scarlet sneaked in and started fondling with Katherine's breasts.

Scarlet: Morning, Katherine.

Katherine: Morning, Scarlet.

Scarlet: It looks like you're getting the same treatment from Brad that he gave me this morning.

Katherine: Really, now... I love it then.

Because Katherine had her legs wide open, and Brad staring at her pussy, she began getting wet, which Brad was watching Katherine's pussy getting wet.

Brad: (Continues rubbing her left thigh and continues to stroke her pubic hair) So Katherine, I know that you used to trim your pubic hair before we started dating. Tell me, why did you stop trimming your pubic hair and let it grow out?

Katherine: Why should I besides we are dating aren't we?

Brad: (Continues rubbing her left thigh and continues to stroke her pubic hair) That's true. I was just curious. (He then gives her pussy a kiss)

Katherine moans lightly. Brad then uses his middle finger from his left hand to open her pussy to see her insides, then he releases and uses his middle finger from his right and to open her pussy to see her insides, then releases. At this point, Katherine's pussy was getting wetter and quivering. Katherine began moans as she felt his warm hands rubbing on her pussy. Brad then smells Katherine's pussy, which smelled really good, this made Katherine to moans when she felt Brad smell her pussy and got even wetter. It was possible for Brad to lick Katherine's pussy, even with the sand on her, but he wanted to continue to tease her.

Brad: (Starts playing with Katherine pubic hair but leaves the sand in it alone) You know Katherine, (Uses his other hand to gently rub her pussy) I said this to Scarlet, but I bet washing the sand off of you might be a pain to get off.

Katherine: Yes, it will.

Scarlet: Are you enjoying the experience, Katherine?

Katherine: Yes, I am, and I want more.

Brad then began to rub her clit. Katherine moans a little and starts feeling his hand. Brad then places his nose on Katherine's pubic hair and gives her pussy a kiss, which she moans and gets wetter. Brad then uses both of his thumbs to open her pussy, then he uses his index fingers to rub her clit, and he then shoves his tongue inside her pussy and starts licking her insides, which makes her go crazy. The pleasure was so good, Katherine's body starting jerking around, making her breasts jiggle. He then looked at how wet her pussy was. Katherine moans, her pussy was soaked. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. Brad then began repeating what he was doing. At this point, Katherine was reaching her limit. Katherine moans loudly as her hands strokes Brad's hair and turns her head to starts licking Scarlet's nipples. Soon, Katherine let out a loud moan and came all over Brad's face. Brad pulls away and starts smiling at Katherine of liking the moment with her.

Just then, Brad's phone started going off.

Brad: I better get that. (He then picks up his phone) Hello?

Xyaqom: Hey, Brad, are we doing this or what? I've been waiting for ten minutes for you.

Brad: Oh, my bad. I'll be right there.

* * *

 **Note: And that's when Brad went to meet up with Xyaqom. Hope you all liked the beta chapter. Look forward to the next one next week. Xyaqom, out!**


	8. The Lucky Man

**Note: Geez, the number sixty-nine seems to be my unlucky number, cuz chapter sixty-nine of Drogons was redone and revived many times, four times to be exact. Each time I made chapter sixty-nine, I would think of a plot, but wouldn't know how to finish it, and it would always seem to have a lackluster ending. And sometimes the chapter wouldn't have much of a plot at all. And to make it all worse, I made a mistake while making the Solar Eclipse Arc and finally added the final product as a flashback. It's pretty disappointing when your hard work chapter ends up being a flashback, but I had to put it in somehow, I wouldn't want to have Alvind-Rod and my work to be for nothing. So now, you can read this forgotten chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **The Lucky Man:**

Everyone was turned into a game show called Big Money Luck! What was the game about? Well, I'll let the host tell you. The host of the show was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 170 pounds, he had black hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black tuxedo.

Host: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for tuning into our weekly show, Big Money Luck! For those new viewers that are watching the show for the first time, every week we play a different game, and the winner will win a lot of money. However, the loser will have a punishment. And now, let's give our challenger, Mark Howards! (The grown cheers while Mark waves to the ground while sitting on a desk) And now, lets introduced our defending champion, who has an impressive ten winning streak, Carlos Jackson! With a winning streak of ten victories, lady luck is sure smiling at him.

Carlos Jackson was 5'8 and weighed 160 pounds. He has long crimson red hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing expensive, stylish clothes that only rich people can afford.

Host: If our champion wins this game, he will win $1,000,000. Now, today's game is Electric Roulette. The rule for this game is simple, we will spin the roulette, and the players must press the button on their table, and whoever gets the bigger number wins. The player who gets the smaller number will be electrocuted. Now, let's get started. (He spins the roulette) Okay, Mark, go ahead and push the button on your desk. (Mark pushes the button, and he lands on a seventy, but he had to wait to see what Carlos would land on)

Host: Wow, a seventy, that's going to be tough for our champion to beat. Carlos, do you wish to continue?

Carlos: Yes, I will not allow my streak to end.

Host: Okay! (He spins the roulette) Okay, Carlos, go ahead and push the button on your desk. (Carlos pushes the button as lands at the number one-hundred to win the game) Holy smokes, ladies and gentlemen! Carlos just landed on the number 100! Just how lucky is this young man! Is there anyone who can beat his incredible streak?!

Carlos: Ha! Only a God or an alien can beat my streak. I'm the luckiest man alive!

* * *

 **Year Two:**

 **Day: Two-Hundred-Sixty-Seven:**

 **June: 18th, 2018:**

Four days have passed since Brad and Xyaqom went to planet Darksky and fought each other, but not before having some fun with their girlfriends' mind you. Brad and friends were now back on planet Earth, continuing their everyday lives. At Vincent College, at the race track, Brad is seen relaxing after running a track. That is until a boy named Howard approached Brad. Howard was 5'8 feet tall and was 160 pounds. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the usual gym clothes that everyone wears in gym class.

Howard: Hey, Brad.

Brad: Oh, hey Howard, what's up?

Howard: I'm doing good, yourself, Brad?

Brad: Just resting after running the track.

Howard: (Points at something) Hey Brad, look over there.

Brad: Huh?

Brad looks at what Howard was pointing at, and he sees Scarlet, Jewela, and Kurumi running the track. And because neither girls were wearing bras, their breasts were bouncing freely as they ran. This makes Brad blush.

Howard: If I knew any better, none of those girls are wearing bras, so that means that their boobs are bouncing freely.

Brad: What you, please shut up?!

Howard: What?!

Brad: Don't tell me that right now. Besides, I could take one of them right now and do intense things too.

Howard: What kind of intense things?

Brad: You don't want to know.

Meanwhile, two girls were watching Brad and Howard.

Girl #1: Oh great, just listen to those two.

Girl #2: You mean, Howard right... I mean Brad isn't much of pervert as he is.

Girl #1: True, but he's still a pervert. (Scarlet, Jewela, and Kurumi overhear this)

Kurumi: Hmm, I don't think they know Brad too good, but I love him for being himself.

Scarlet: Me too, he's the best.

Jewlea: You got that right.

Later, Brad's girlfriends, along with Lily and Shelley, are all seen in the changing room changing out of their gym attire and changing to their school uniform attire. Scarlet was naked, Jewela was topless, Kurumi was bottomless, Katherine was wearing nothing but her black bra and panties, and Shelley was topless while still wearing her white bra, and Lily was completely naked. While the girls were changing, Katherine noticed that her belly was a little thicker than usual.

Katherine: (Feeling her own belly) Oh no, it looks like I've gained weight.

Scarlet: I don't think so. Besides, I believe you look cute.

Katherine: Oh, thank you, Scarlet. By the way, I've meant to ask. (Starts feeling Scarlet's breasts) How is it that you're so in good shape?

Lily: (Starts rubbing Scarlet's belly and uses her middle finger to rub her bellybutton) Yeah, out of the many times we've had big dinners, you've never gained a pound. How do you do it?

Scarlet: (Giggles) I can't really say how.

Lily: Is it a secret? (Kisses her bellybutton)

Scarlet giggles and strokes Lily's hair softly with her hand. Kurumi and Jewela joined in on the fun. Lily began licking her way down to Scarlet's pussy, she placed her nose on her pubic hair and began licking her pussy. The girls soon have Scarlet to lay on the ground with her legs wide open. Katherine began feeling Scarlet's breasts, Jewela began sucking on her nipples, Kurumi was rubbing her belly and licking her bellybutton, and Lily was licking her pussy. Lily had Scarlet's pussy to open up and began licking her insides, making Scarlet go crazy. Scarlet moans more as Shelley shakes her head of not understanding why they are doing this on school grounds.

Shelley: Stop that. It's against school rules! What do you think this is a ho house?!

Kurumi: Aww, it looks like someone is missing out on the fun. (Rubs Shelley's belly from behind her)

Shelley: Hey!

Katherine: (Takes off Shelley's bra and throws it away, causing her breasts to bounce) Yeah, it looks like you're jealous.

Shelley: (Covers her breasts) Hey! What do you think you're doing?!

Katherine: (Has her hand to go inside Shelley's panties and rubs her pussy) Don't try to hide it. (She then takes off Shelley's panties, now making her naked)

Shelley: S-Stop! (Katherine then places her nose on Shelley's pubic hair and starts sucking on her clit) AH! (Kurumi removes Shelley's hands, and she starts licking her nipples softly, and while she does that, she looks up to Shelley if she's enjoying it) Please, (Moans) Stop! I, (Moans) don't, (Moans) want, (Moans) it! (Moans)

Katherine: (Has Shelley to lay on the floor on her back and rubs her clit) Why don't you drop the tough girl act and enjoy the pleasure. (She continues to suck on her clit, and Shelley moans loudly)

While Kurumi and Katherine had their way with Shelley, the other girls stood there, either shocked or amazed at what they were seeing. Lily and Jewela had their way with Scarlet, and Kurumi and Katherine had their way with Shelley. Lily was licking and sucking on Scarlet's pussy lick there was no tomorrow, and Katherine was sucking on Shelley's clit while fingering her super fast. Shelley moans loud as she didn't want it, but the pleasure felt too good. Scarlet was going crazy as Lily was going all out on her pussy, making Scarlet past her limit. Eventually, both girls couldn't take it anymore, as their thighs were tightening up.

Scarlet & Shelley: IM CUMMING! (Scarlet and Shelley spray their juices all over the girl's faces)

Later, Brad is seen at his locker, getting ready for his next class. Soon, Kyle walked over to him.

Kyle: Hey, Brad.

Brad: Oh, hey, Brad, how are you?

Kyle: I'm doing good, are we still meeting at Burger Palace?

Brad: You know it, bro.

Just then, Scarlet ran up to Brad and hugged him.

Scarlet: Hey, Brad!

Brad: (Smiles at her) Hi Scarlet.

Scarlet: Are we still going to Burger Palace?

Brad: Of course, we are. (Looks inside her shirt to see her breasts)

Scarlet: Where are you looking at? (Starts blushing)

Brad: Checking to see if you're wearing a bra, (Watches her pink nipples getting hard) Which you're not.

Scarlet: (Giggles) They just get in the way, do I turn you on?

Brad: (Starts feeling her breasts from under her shirt) All the time. (He uses his fingers to play with her hard pink nipples)

Scarlet: (Starts moaning) Brad... Someone might be watching.

Kyle: And she's right.

Brad: (Looks at Kyle) AH! (Lets Scarlet go) Kyle, how long have you been there? (Scarlet and Brad start blushing hard) I thought you left.

Kyle: I never did leave, as soon as Scarlet came here, you started feeling her up, completely forgetting that I was here, to begin with.

Scarlet turns away, she was remembering about being the princess of the Drogons, which was embarrassing her.

Brad: Um, sorry, Kyle.

Kyle: Well, anyway, I don't know if you guys heard, but a famous guy that goes by the name Carlos Jackson who is going to be a guest here at the college.

Brad: Carlos Jackson... Sorry but I never heard of him before.

Kyle: I figured you wouldn't. Anyways, he's coming over as a guest.

PA: Attention all students, will all students that are on campus, please report to the gym, ASAP! Thank you!

Brad: Let's go. (Takes Scarlet's hand)

Scarlet: Right.

Everyone is seen at the gym, wondering what is going on. Soon, someone came walking onto the stage, that person was Tommy Vincent, the Chief Executive of Vincent Highschool. Tommy Vincent was 6'0 feet tall, and weighed 350 pounds, and has a rounded body. He's always seen wearing small round sunglasses, and always wearing a pink business suit with four golden buttons on it, along with a white shirt underneath and a pink bow tie. Tommy Vincent appeared to be a middle-aged man, as he had two shades of hair on each of his head.

Tommy: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Carlos Jackson! (Carlos walks into the stage while the crowd cheers)

Carlos: Thank you for having me as a guest today. (His eyes are looking around the students. Eventually, he spots Shelley)

Shelley didn't care about why Carlos was looking at her for, and she turns her head away from him.

Carlos: Excuse me, who is that (Points at Shelley) beautiful lady.

Tommy: Oh, her? Her name is Shelley Livings.

Carlos: Interesting. (Thinking) At last, I finally found you, Shelley Livings. At long lost, I can finally get my revenge for your father for arresting my father. I had to hire an investigator to find her, but now that I have found you, I will finally have my revenge against your father. (To the crowd) Anyways, yes, I am your raining champion. I'll just tell you all of you know, I do not do autographs. And to the girls, I know I'm handsome, but don't bother asking me out, I'm not interested in dating at the moment.

Brad: (Sends his thoughts to Kyle) I don't like this. Something is up.

Kyle: (Sends his thoughts to Brad) Yeah, I have that feeling too. Best to keep this guy away from our girlfriends. (Brad nods at Kyle of understanding to keep the girls safe from Carlos)

Later after School, Shelley is seen at her locker getting ready for her after-school job, that is until Carlos came up to her.

Carlos: Hello, Shelley.

Shelley: (Looks at Carlos) What do you want?

Carlos: Can we talk?

Shelley: What do you want to talk about?

Carlos: You don't remember me do you?

Shelley: Am I supposed to know you?

Carlos: Your father took mine away from me... Now I'm going to take his precious daughter away.

Shelley: What?

Before Shelley could do anything, Carlos quickly covers her mouth with a cotton cloth that was drowned with chloroform. She then goes to sleep. After Shelley went to sleep, Xyaqom showed up.

Xyaqom: Carlos!

Carlos throws a smoke bomb and makes his escape with Shelley. However, thanks to Xyaqom's super speed, he managed to catch up to him by stabbing him right through the neck.

Carlos: (Thinking) I'm sorry, father. (He then falls down bleeding to death)

 **Note: Yeah, this was a really lackluster ending. I'm actually glad that this did not make the final cut in the actual story.**


	9. Steqos & Shelley

**Note: So I know it's a little late to be posting an update for this story, but it's better late than never. Anyways, Alvin D-Rod and I were talking the other day and thought that this would be fun to put this together. This what-if scenario takes place during the Halloween chapter special.**

 **Also, I would like to thank Alvin D-Rod for helping me out this Beta Idea together, so go ahead and check him out after you are done reading this chapter. Anyways, onto the beta idea.**

* * *

 **Steqos's Lucky Day With Shelley:**

* * *

Brad and Scarlet were dancing with each other as Steqos was watching over the area. He gets something to drink and begins drinking it, which it was intoxicating and interest drink.

After a couple more drinks later, Steqos was dizzy and walking in the hallways, which he sees a cute black kitty with sexy nice round breasts bouncing and black tail swings back then forth.

It was Shelly wearing a black and furry cat costume with her tail, and ears were moving by her emotions. The cat outfit showed off a quarter of her cleavage, and the outfit only came down slightly below her hips, showing off her thighs. If she were to bend over, her entire bubble shaped butt and pussy would show, but she was wearing pink panties to cover them up.

Steqos: Sexy kitty.

Shelley: Huh?

Steqos went behind Shelly and began rubbing her breasts up then down together.

Shelley: Hey! What do you think you're doing?!

Shelley then punches Steqos in the face, but her punch has no effect on him.

Steqos begins to pull her costume down, letting her 34 DD size breasts bounce out, and he grabs her breasts and rubs her pink nipples to make them hard.

Shelley moans and tries to shove Steqos out of the way, but as hard as she tried to push him, he wouldn't budge. She even tried to kick him in the balls, but that had no effect. Steqos turns her head and kisses her on the lips.

Shelley was shocked at the kiss and tried to push him off. Steqos begins removing her costume off of her shoulder and begins kissing her passionately. His hands grab her big breasts tightly inside of his hands. The only things that Shelley was now wearing were her panties and black high heels. We see that since December 2017, we see that Shelley did gain some weight due to not working out as much as she used to, fifteen pounds to be exact. Back in chapter one, she was 140 pounds, and now she is 155 pounds. Because of this, she has a bit of a belly, and she had the same belly as Scarlet's. Despite having a bit more of a belly, she doesn't both losing any weight, nor does she try to hide her belly, and always keeps her skirts, shorts, or pants at her hips.

Shelley was beginning to enjoy the kiss as she kisses Steqos back and moans slightly. But Shelley remembered that Steqos was drunk and needed to get away from him.

Shelley: We shouldn't be doing this in the hallway.

Shelley tries to take them to an empty classroom, all while Steqos was slowly pulling down her panties, slowly but surely revealing her hairy pussy. Although Shelley did shave her arms, underarms, and legs, she didn't shave off her bush of pubic hair, which was five inches long, yet the pubic hair surrounding her pink pussy was two inches long. Shelley was trying to get away from Steqos, but he followed her into the classroom. He kisses her again, which her panties now fell to her feet, and Steqos began to rub her belly and slowly rubs his way to her hairy pussy. Shelley used to trim her pubic hair, but when October 2017 rolled by, she stopped trimming her pubic hair altogether and allowed it to grow out to it's fullest, thus now having a bush. Because of this, her bush grew to four inches long, but the pubic hair that surrounded her pussy was still an inch long. Shelley is aware that she has a bush now, and doesn't plan on trimming it anytime soon, she's just going to leave it alone. However, even with all the pubic hair, her pussy was still clearly seen.

Shelley was moaning slightly as Steqos picks her up by her butt and places her on the desk as Steqos kisses and licks her right nipple smoothly. He then took off her high heels, revealing her cute bare feet. While sucking on her nipples, Steqos began rubbing her bare feet.

Shelley moans loud as Steqos pushes both of her breasts together, then licks her nipples hard, then sucks one of them one at a time then switches to another one. Steqos then had Shelley to lay down and opened her legs wide open to see her hairy pink pussy, which he sees that it was quivering, and getting wet, and it smelled amazing. When Steqos opened Shelley's legs wide open, it made her pussy open up a bit, allowing Steqos to see her insides a bit.

Steqos: Sexy kitty has a great looking pussy

He then places his nose on her bush of pubic hair and starts kissing and licks her clit first, and then her pussy was next. Using his thumbs, he opens her pussy wide open to see her insides, next he uses his index finger to rub her clit then he uses his tongue to lick her pussy. Shelley moans loudly as she grabs her big breasts and she was enjoying this. She didn't want any part of Steqos at all at first, but she was getting more into it.

Shelley was moaning like crazy since she has never been through this kind of experience before. Steqos began rubbing Shelley's clit faster, which made her moan louder and her breasts to jiggle, which made him smile. Steqos then stopped rubbing Shelley's clit and began playing with her pubic hair while staring at her pussy. He saw how wet her pussy was. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. Shelley looked at Steqos and saw how he was playing with her pubic hair while staring at her wet pussy. Steqos then began smelling her pussy, which she felt him breathing on it, which made her moan. Steqos loved the smell that Shelley's pussy was letting out, it smelled sweet.

Steqos then began feeling her soft, smooth belly again, and rubbed her bellybutton and kissed it and licked it too. He then used his thumbs to open up her pussy and used his index fingers to rub her clit, and this made Shelley go crazy and moan loudly. Steqos then began to suck on Shelley's nipples, making her moans out loud. Steqos then started to suck on Shelley's nipples, making her moans out loud. Steqos then began to lick his way down to her belly, where he would feel, and lick it, even licking her bellybutton while also feeling her thick, smooth thighs, this made Shelley moan. After licking her belly and bellybutton for a few minutes, he looks at Shelley while still feeling her belly with one hand and feeling her right thigh with the other. Steqos began kissing his way down to Shelley's hairy pussy. He then began to feel her legs and feet. While feeling Shelley's legs and her feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her pubic hair. Steqos liked the smell of Shelley's crotch, and would even lick it a bit and play with it. Steqos then started playing with it using his fingers, he opened her pussy, and with his middle finger, he would rub her clit, and use the rest of his fingers to play with her pussy, this made Shelley moan. Steqos noticed how wet Shelley's pussy was, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her clit, and this made Shelley moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Shelley's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Steqos rubbed Shelley's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Steqos licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Shelley was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom. We see her feet waving around and her toes crunching up.

Shelley began moaning like crazy when she felt Steqos licking her pussy. He then swirls his tongue around her pussy while also using his fingers to rub her clit. This feeling made Shelley's body to jerk around, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle and her pussy to get really wet. Steqos smiles behind Shelley's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick Shelley's pussy. He continued to rub her clit and opened her pussy up and began licking her insides. Steqos begins licking her wet pussy again and starts rubbing her butt together. Shelley was moaning like crazy, and Steqos began rubbing her clit again.

Shelley: I'm going to cum soon!

Steqos smiled behind Shelley's bush of pubic hair and kept licking her pussy and increased the speed that he licked her. Shelley's thighs tightened even more, unable to hold it in anymore. Soon Shelley let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Shelley couldn't take it anymore, and she came all over Steqos's face. Steqos then drank up all of Shelley's juices.

Steqos: (Rubs her clit) Oh boy, kitty tastes good.

Shelley: Kitty wants your milk now.

Steqos then pulls down his pants, revealing his hard dick, which was eight inches long and four inches thick. He then began to rub his headpiece on her pussy.

Shelley: Kitty loves big dicks.

Steqos then shoves his dick inside Shelley's pussy, breaking her hymen and claiming her virginity. Shelley was about to scream in pain, but Steqos quickly kissed her to prevent her from screaming. Shelley kisses back and begins taking his shirt off to reveals his muscular body to her and Steqos starts thrusting his hips. Shelley's ears were flipping slightly as his large dick was thrusting into her pussy as she moans, and her breasts were bouncing too.

She was moaning loudly as Steqos grabs her big breasts tightly as he begins pounding her pussy more and hard.

Shelley: Kitty feels damn good!

Steqos pulls out of her pussy which she was disappointed but picks her up by her butt for him to lay down to ride his large dick. This made Shelley moan loudly and her breasts to bounce everywhere. Steqos slaps her butt and Shelley couldn't believe this as he grabs her butt. he finds her anus to starts stroking it with one of his fingers, this made her moan loudly.

Steqos: Kitty loves this doesn't she.

Shelley was unable to speak since she moaning loudly due to riding on Steqos's dick and him rubbing her anus. Shelley leans down and makes out with Steqos. Steqos then picks her up to place her against the window, where her breasts and nipples were pushed against. He pounds her pussy deeper and faster to make her scream. While pounding her pussy, he uses his hands to spread her butt to reveal her anus and used his index finger to rub her sensitive anus.

Shelley: Keep tucking your naughty kitty! (Moans loudly and she grabs the window's curtains tightly)

Shelley's pussy was so wet at this point that every thrust would make her pussy make squeezy noises.

Steqos takes his dick out and places Shelley onto the floor, with her having her back on the floor, then shoves his dick back in and starts pounding her pussy harder and deeper as her breasts bouncing as she screams. Shelley was losing her mind at this rate, her mind was going blank, her breasts were bouncing all over the place, her thighs were tightening up, and we see her legs and feet waving around, with her toes crunching up. Steqos was holding her legs and spreading them so that he could see himself thrusting his large dick inside Shelley's pussy.

Steqos: Naughty kitty wants my milk inside or out?

Shelley: YES! PLEASE!

Steqos: I'm going to give you all of my milk

He grabs her hips tightly and pushes his large dick into her pussy. Shoots his cum inside of her body. Shelley let's out a loud moan and came with Steqos.

Later in the morning, Steqos is seen waking up.

Steqos: Ow, my head. I think I had too many drinks last night.

Steqos begins to see a beautiful girl was sleeping at his side and he looks down to sees himself naked.

Steqos: What the hell?! Why am I naked? Who is this girl? Why is she naked? No, don't tell me...

Shelley: Oh, you're awake.

Steqos: Um, who are you?

Shelley: My name is Shelley Livings, and you kinda screwed me.

Steqos: WHAT?!

Shelley: I have to say I did try to fight you off but you were too strong for me. But I have to might that this was amazing.

Steqos then began to check Shelley's naked body out, saw how amazing her body was and began to get hard again. When Steqos's dick got hard, it was now between her breasts.

Shelley: Wow, you're getting hard again.

Shelley then began to lick Steqos's dick.

Steqos: Oh that feels good.

Steqos stood there, allowing Shelley to have her way with his dick. Shelley begins rubbing his dick more with her breasts which she was thinking allowing him to pound her like last night.

Steqos then placed his dick between her breasts and began thrusting his hips, allowing Shelley to lick his dick. Shelley sucks the headpiece now and deep in her mouth. Soon Steqos let out a grunt and came all over Shelley's face.

Shelley: Amazing! (She was smiling at Steqos) Are we going to do it again like last night?

Steqos: Maybe.

Steqos then takes a tissue from the teacher's desk for Shelley to wipe her face. After Shelley cleaned herself up, Steqos began to rub Shelley's belly, and rubs her teardrop-shaped bellybutton, making her giggle. Steqos then began to lick her bellybutton, making it nice and wet.

Shelley gets up and places her big breasts to have Steqos do with them. Steqos then grabs Shelley by her butt and spreads it while he sucks on her hard pink nipples. Shelley moans loudly and she strokes his hair comfortably.

After a few minutes of sucking on her nipples, Steqos has Shelley laying back down and began feeling her up. Shelley's body was very soft and smooth, not a hair was on-site, expect her hairy pussy. He began to feel her legs and rub her feet, making her giggle. He then opens her legs wide open to see her hairy pussy. When Steqos opened Shelley's legs wide open, it made her pussy open up a bit, allowing Steqos to see her insides a bit.

Steqos goes to kisses and licks her clit first to tease her. He then kisses and licks her clit and uses his fingers to rub her pussy. Shelley moans as her boobs jiggle and he starts using his tongue to lick the insides of her pussy. Shelley moans loudly as she grabs her breasts as she was enjoying it a lot.

However, before Steqos could go any further, Shelley suddenly disappeared out of thin air.

Steqos: What the hell is going on? Shelley? Where did you go?

?: HEY, ASSHOLE!

Steqos looks up to who was calling him that, and to his surprise, it was Crimson Darkness, and he was pissed.

Steqos: Huh? Who are you?

Crimson Darkness: You are done!

Steqos: Done?

Just then, Crimson turns his hand into a blade and cuts Steqos's head clean off.

Steqos wakes up from a nightmare and turns to sees he was still alive.

Steqos: Holy crap. I'm still alive?! Oh, thank goodness. (He then takes a big breath) Okay, no more drinks before bed.

 **The End!**


End file.
